The Weasel's Playpen: Chapter One (Tragedy Unites)
by Tangle the Thing
Summary: What happened at Fredbear's Family Diner? A child's head was crushed in the mouth of an animatronic. THAT much is certain. Little do they know, that event not only sparked the actions that created the urban legends of the five missing children, but they created something else, in a completely unrelated chain.
1. Page 1

_They said that when change happens, things fall apart. You'd have thought that they would be able to keep themselves together, but they regress. Only with a strong bond have they ever held together._

Dark. Cold. His eyes snapped awake, as if that would give him clarity. All he saw was a pitch blackness: the room was dark. He tried to turn to the side, but he was unable to move. The only sounds he heard were his own breaths and his eyes snapping from one side to the other. He was nervous: He could hardly remember a thing before now. He tried to open his mouth and speak, but all that came out were a few hoarse whispers.

"s-sis? a-are you there?" he called, unsure if a response would come.

The room remains silent for a few more seconds. A voice speaks up from the darkness. Not the softspoken voice of his sister, but an even-toned, calm woman.

 _Ssssshhhhh. It's alright, child. Your sister is safe._

He twitches. Even though the voice is reassuring, it still unnerves him. "W-who are you?"

The voice only responded with the phrase: _All in due time._

Something inside him sparked: he was remembering something.

...

Pain.


	2. Page 2

The Weasel's Playpen: Chapter One, Page Two

"It's funny how well they get along. They're almost inseparable."

He was being held, he couldn't move at all. By what, he couldn't tell, but he felt blood dripping down his body and sharp objects in his skin. He tried to turn towards his sister, but as he moved, a sharp metal beam dug into his skin.

"W-what is h-he doing?"

There was another man in the room, smiling at them. Even if he was smiling, he looked guilty, and scared.

"W-why?" That was the last thing he heard before the world faded out.

He blinked. So… he really did die…

But why was he blinking, breathing, and struggling to move?

He used all of his willpower to nudge his torso. He was on a table, and rolled off, crashing onto the ground. Oddly, he felt very little pain from the fall; even if it was a small table, it should've felt like something, right?

He stared ahead. There, leaning against the wall, was a dark gray wolf. Her eyes were closed, but she appeared to be… breathing? He remembered the wolf from his nightmare. Arctic, it was called. He urged himself to get closer, but his body still remained still.

He decided to try a different approach.

"H-hello? A-are you awake?"

The wolf stayed still for a few moments. Just as he was about to give up, it opened its bright blue eyes.


	3. Page 3

The Weasel's Playpen: Chapter One, Page Three

"It's funny how life works. Everything can change in the blink of an eye.

The wolf's stunning blue eyes stared. It gasped at what was lying in front of it. "G-gah!" it shouted. Her voice was musical, and had a soothing tone to it. "W-what are you?"

He realized that he didn't even know what he looked like. It was startling. "W-what? Is there something wrong with my face?" His voice, in this volume, was gruff, but still nice to hear.

"Y-yeah. You look like… Digs?"

Digs. The name sparked realization in him.

"Wow! Are we the first to ever see them?" said a young male.

A middle-aged male spoke. "Yes. Digs and Arctic sure are something, aren't they?"

Digs spoke. "Wait, what do you mean, I look like him?! You look pretty weird yourself, Arctic!"

"Wait, what?" The wolf looked down at her body, and all the air was sucked from her lungs.

"Woah! W-w-why am I-?" she said in between breaths of air.

Digs spoke up. "Don't you remember what happened, sis? We died..."


	4. Page 4

The Weasel's Playpen: Chapter One, Page Four

"It's funny how even in the worst situations, the human race can keep itself together."

"I-I…" Arctic stared downward. "I know we died, it's just… why are we still alive?" She said. Digs shook his head. He didn't really know, either. "C-can you move? At all?" he said.

Arctic grabbed a shelf, then pulled herself up. "It's hard to, but I can manage. You alright?" Digs grabs a shelf, then pulls himself up, balancing on his new legs. "Y-yeah." He takes a step, then wobbles. Arctic chuckles. "You always were a klutz. Here, let me help, Kyle."

Digs was a little taken aback by the use of the name 'Kyle.' "T-that's my name, right?" he stutters.

Arctic shrugs. "Your real name, I think. My name is-was Autumn. Digs nods. It sounded right. He steadied himself, then opened the door.

The 'door' that Digs opened was a fake wall on the outside, and it led to a glossy oak stage, outlined with dark gray tiles. Above the stage was a pair of spotlights, one was green and the other was blue. The stage background was lined with cardboard hills and mountains, with a few painted trees. There were hanging clouds and stars, and across the top of the stage was a banner. Digs moved to get a better view. The banner read 'The Weasel's Playpen, starring Digs the Weasel and Arctic the Wolf!'

"Arctic, do you recognize this place?"


	5. Page 5

The Weasel's Playpen: Chapter One, Page Five

"The more things change, the more they stay the same."

Arctic looked at Digs quizzically. "What do you mean?" Digs stared back. "It… it doesn't look like the place we died, right?" Apparently, it didn't. Digs remembered the location being a lot smaller, and not this decorated. He remembered the other location being mainly a light yellow and white all around. Digs stared back at Arctic.

"Now that you mention it… it does look different… I wonder why?"

Digs stepped off the stage carefully, then looked around. The dining area was a set of nine wooden tables, each covered with a bright cloth of varying color. Paper plates and plastic cups were scattered around every table, and some even had leftover meals on them. The food varied from burgers to pizza and even cake. Digs picked up a slice of pizza with interest. He tried to stick it into his mouth, but he tasted nothing. Arctic giggled, but remained silent.

Digs turned to a newspaper stand on the exit door. He looked at a copy, and read the date. It was 1982, September 26th. It had been a total of… four or five years. But that begged the question: Why did he and Arctic only wake up now?br

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a female voice coming from one of the private party rooms. Arctic was right next to him, so… who was this?

(Note: I apologize for being a few days late. I'll try and make it up to you guys. Thanks for the support I've been getting!)


	6. Page 6

The Weasel's Playpen: Chapter One, Page Six

"Isn't it supposed to be hard to make friends?"

(I am EXTREMELY sorry for not posting any sooner. I was really, really exhausted from the beach trip, and had a lot of deviations to post. I'll try to post more often.)

The voice called out again. "I'll say it again: Who's out there?!"

Digs stared at Arctic, unsure of what to do. Arctic stared back on Digs with uncertainty.

The voice resonated, coming closer. "Torch, if you're pulling a prank, tell me now." Digs and Arctic stayed quiet, and the footsteps were coming closer. Eventually, a large brown rabbit stepped into the dining room. Her face was colored a cream white, as was her stomach. She immediately stared at Digs and Arctic, who both flinched. The rabbit spoke. "Who're you? Were you the new ones delivered here?"

Digs shrugged. "I guess so. Who're you? We just wo-activated." The rabbit pointed to herself with pride. "Name's Fudge."

Arctic walked over to Fudge and shook her hand. "Name's Arctic. That's Digs."


	7. Page 7

The Weasel's Playpen: Chapter One, Page Seven

"Hiding secrets is bad for trust."

Fudge stared quizzically. "It's nice to meet you both, but I have a few questions. Like… who activated you?" she asked. Digs shrugged. "How would we know that?"

Fudge shrugged. "I was kidding. What I mean is… if you're the main characters in here… why'd you only activate now? We've been active for at least two weeks." Digs stared at Fudge, then Arctic. "We don't know…" said Arctic, "but we want to know a bit more about you… and your friends." Digs realized that there was more than one private party room, and each had signs outside. The one on the right read "Dragon's Den", while the other read "Cat Corner."

Fudge shrugged. "I activated with Torch and Tabby. They're just two other characters. I can call them here, if you want. You can meet them before the show today."

Arctic's eyes widened. "Show?"

Fudge looked at Arctic. "Today's the grand opening. If you guys are the main attraction, you'll have to preform today." Arctic nodded. Digs remembered that Arctic wasn't a performer as a child. "O-okay. Digs, are you ready?"

Digs looked at a clock. It was 5 AM. He turned back to Arctic and nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready."

(butaretheyreadyforfreddylmao)


	8. Page 8

The Weasel's Playpen: Chapter One, Page Eight

Two hours later, Digs, Arctic, and Fudge had used spare posters to decorate the location. Thirty minutes before the location opened, two people entered. One of them was a woman, and the other was a man. Only…

No way. It couldn't have been. Only… it _was_ him.

Digs stood next to Arctic on the stage, and leaned over toward her slightly. "You see the other person? The man?" Arctic nodded. "Yeah… you're thinking what I'm thinking, right?"

"Of course. It's the one who… well, you know…" Digs nodded. The employees looked at Digs and Arctic, with a perplexed expression. "I thought they weren't activated… Did Daniel come tonight?" The male employee shrugged. "Why would you think I know?"

The female employee stepped onto the stage, and looked at Arctic. She looked at her head, and then at her eyes. After a few seconds, she stepped back. "Um… that's… different…" she said between gasping breaths. The other employee looked up from the posters he was hanging up, and looked at the female. "Sarah, what is it?"

Sarah turned towards the male. "Their eyes moved… It was like they were staring at you. D-did Daniel install tracking eyes?"

"I don't know. Look, If this grand opening is as important as you say it is, we have to move it, fast. Get the curtains down, and set up the music. We'll only have to assume Daniel set up their programs."


	9. Page 9

The Weasel's Playpen: Chapter One, Page Eight

"There are a lot of different types of people in this world."

Digs and Arctic heard people, both children and adults, chatting behind the blue curtain. They looked at each other, unsure about what to do. They couldn't preform at all: How were they supposed to do this in front of a large audience?

"Aaaand now… everyone's favorite friends… DIGS AND ARCTIC!"

The curtains opened while children cheered. As the curtains opened, something happened. Digs looked at the children, smiled, and began to sing with Arctic. The worst part was: he couldn't move on his own at all. Arctic was probably experiencing the same thing. He was forced to give food to children, sing somewhat childish songs, and do awkward dances. He heard laughing coming from each of the party rooms. Fudge and the others might have their own visitors. It was aggravating, but Digs got used to it.

"-and then I just couldn't move at all! Isn't that weird, Digs?" Arctic was telling Digs that she in fact did feel what Digs had felt. Digs nodded, then noticed a flickering light coming from the door labeled "Generator Room." Digs nudged Arctic. "I'm sure that's not natural." They entered the room, cautious of any movement.

When Digs and Arctic neared the generator, they found that it was completely fine. However, as they turned around, Arctic noticed a section of the wall that was slightly cracked open, similar to the hidden Backstage. As they stepped toward it, a quiet but distinct whisper was heard from inside. Digs stepped closer, and when he did, a yellow weasel head poked out, startling the both of them. It began to speak in a soft, but gravelly voice.

"Excuse me… but could you help me with something?"


	10. Page 10

The Weasel's Playpen: Chapter One, Page Ten

(Apologies for the long delay, I've been going through some self-esteem issues. I've also been working on gift art for people on DeviantArt.)

The yellow weasel stood up, then sat down on the wall near Digs and Arctic. He looked somewhat similar to Digs, but he was somewhat slimmer, and his joints seemed different. His eyes were empty, without pupils, and just a black void, but he seemed to have an… uncomfortable look in his eyes. He cleared his theoretical throat, then spoke.

"Sorry for startling you, but, I couldn't help but overhear your little talk…"

Digs and Arctic looked at each other, nervous. They had talked about what they should do, now that they were trapped in animatronic bodies, and who killed them. They looked at the yellow weasel, who was staring. He spoke again. "I know you're possessed by children, but I think I know how you can escape your suits.

Digs looked suspiciously, and the yellow weasel looked away. Digs asked how exactly they could get free, and the yellow weasel responded.

"If your killer was an employee, then he might be working as a night guard… he might not want to be around others, because his behavior may have changed. Maybe… if you find who it is… you can get your revenge. You'd probably have to kill him…

Digs stared, concerned. Arctic shuddered. The yellow weasel looked at Arctic. "It's alright… if you want, I could help find him for you."

Digs nodded. "Yeah, it's probably best for us. The end justifies the means." The yellow weasel smiled. "Good. By the way, you can call me GOLD.


	11. Page 11

The Weasel's Playpen, Chapter One, Page Eleven

(A New Page will come out every Wednesday. Apologies for the long delay and short pag: I've been going through real life.)

"So, that's our attack strategy. Alright, sis?"

Arctic nodded. "Sure. We can do this, but what about Fudge and the other two?" Digs shrugged. We can cross that bridge when we come to it. Besides: GOLD said we had to do it ourselves." Arctic was still uneasy about the fact that they had to kill someone just to get their freedom, and Digs was concerned. He also didn't want to get the others involved due to the story behind their needs. Suddenly, the door opened, and there was the night guard. It was the killer. Digs was sure of it.

The guard looked nervously at Digs and Arctic, then walked toward the security office, down near the far end of the Dining Area. Digs nodded at Arctic, and she stepped off the stage.

Leonard walked into the security office, somewhat startled he was back here. After what happened…

He listened to the phone call from Daniel, then logged onto the security system. He checked the show stage, only to find that the wolf was missing. He tried not to panic, as he knew that these animatronics could move around at night. He grabbed his flashlight and checked the hallway, to see Arctic standing in the doorway.

* * *

The Weasel's Playpen Fanfiction is NOT cancelled: merely postponed until I can find some motivation to work on it again. I am not going to stop something as big as this.

If you want to read this thing now, go to my deviantart page. My username is BonnieBomb.

It's getting too time-consuming to work on here, too.


	12. Page 12

The Weasel's Playpen: Chapter One, Page Twelve (Thank you everyone for waiting for this page. I've been going through school and personal issues, so new pages will come out VERY infrequently. I thank you all for sticking with me!) (For clarification, The "door" in this story functions like those gates in front of mall stores when they're closed.)

After recovering from a few seconds of shock and silence, Leonard grabbed the remote and used it to shut the gate. Arctic stepped back in shock from the sudden noise, then left, seeing no other way to enter. Leonard wiped his brows, breathing a sigh of relief.

Arctic ran back to Digs, telling him about what happened.

"There's a gate? Dang, I should've known it wasn't going to be that easy," he said, concerned. "If we want to do this right, we need the homeground advantage." Arctic looked back at the hallway that led to the office: there weren't any other entrances. She was sure of it. But it couldn't hurt to check. "So you're saying I should look around the building for a bit?" Digs nodded. Arctic was about to enter the arcade area when she noticed Digs sitting on the stage again.

"Aren't you going to help?" Digs shrugged. "Not yet. I have some things to think over." Arctic raised her nonexistent eyebrow quizzically, then walked away, looking around. She didn't see anything in the arcade area, so she looked in the hallway near Fudge's Rabbit Hole. (What are you doing, up this late?) There was a door labelled "Employees Only!" She was thinking about it, but she didn't have the time for philosophy. She looked inside, and it was only the employee lounge. Arctic groaned, then closed the door, disappointed.


	13. Page 13

The Weasel's Playpen: Chapter One

(Note: The Leonard here is not the same as the one in NS.)

It had been a full 'nother day of nothing but being forced to follow programming on-stage. GOLD refused to talk to them, and both Digs and Arctic were left to fend for themselves. After a quick strategy talk, Artic attempted to enter the office again (but failed), and Digs was dumbfounded. "Maybe we should ask Torch and Tabby... They've been here longer than us, they're sure to have some type of inside info."

Arctic nodded, then went towards the Dragon's Den. Torch was curled up in between the two cardboard mountains, deactivated. Arctic proceeded to poke him.

"W-wha-? Oh, hey Arctic. Something on your mind?"

"Yeah, do you know of any ways to enter the office?"

"The Office? Why would- eh, nevermind. I'd be a hypocrite if I said that. Well, there are a few vents in the location that lead towards there... but only me and Tabby have been able to slip through. I can get him to try, if you want."

"Sure! Thanks a lot!"

Torch went and headed toward the Arcade Area of the building, focused on his objective. He shoved an arcade machine aside, and then proceeded to slip inside the open air vent.

_

Leonard jumped as he heard clanging towards his right. He used the built-in light in the vent to see Torch the Dragon staring at him. He jumped back in surprise, then proceeded to repeatedly flash the vent light, just as Daniel told him to. To his surprise, the dragon slipped back into the darkness, somewhat startled.

_

Arctic looked quizically at Torch, and he explained the story.

"He used those lights- Since I'm in a dark area all the time, that really blinded me."

Arctic opened her mouth, but Torch responded before she could ask: "It's gonna be the same with Tabby, too."

"T-then what can we do? We have to get to him!"

"...Why?"


End file.
